moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Winds Trade Company
The Four Winds Trade Company is a group established during the invasion of Tanaan Jungle by Bakuzan Burlycloud. The Company seeks to empower its members and personal alliances by forming accords with other guilds for trade, supply and enforcement services. Keeping relatively on the straight and narrow, but not afraid to dip into the shady side of the law when necessary for customer satisfaction, the Company is the group to turn to when an item needs collecting or a questionable task needs doing. =History= ---- Four Winds was founded upon Bakuzan Burlycloud's return to her homeland of Stoneplow, in the Valley of the Four Winds. Upon finding shattered armaments scattered around her town, Baku had the epiphany that she hadn't ever really been of use to the Alliance that had so easily welcomed her people into their folds - and decided to make a career change to aid them. Using her clout within the Tillers' Council as a Subcommittee member (for Trade, Export and Tourism) Bakuzan took her own capital and filed paperwork to register the Four Winds Trading Company in the Human capital of Stormwind as a reputable organization. She now plans to approach major leaders in search of support and route acquisitions with which to build a stable, legal business - supplying the members of her beloved Alliance with healthy and delicious meals, weaponry, armor and more. Current Events The Four Winds have established successful trade routes to the Alterac Mountains to aid the Silver Hand, led by Highlord Zaria Blackmoore; supplying her charges with much-needed nourishment. The Four Winds have lent their aid to the Grand Alliance (Court of Uther) in attempting to reclaim a Silver Reaver construct, built by the Highguard, but succeeded only in having Bakuzan and Barsos Ironhide captured. Mission Statement / Admittance / Policies and Rules Mission Statement The is a medium-to-heavy Alliance-centric RP guild on Moon Guard-US that focuses on the fictional World of Warcraft from a trade and supply perspective. Members are encouraged to have an in-game craft as an Artisan or to take the path of a bruiser as an Enforcer, and RP as such to further the cause of the Four Winds and its allies. As a group, we strive to provide a safe and entertaining environment for all members, ICly and OOCly, and to act as a paragon of goodwill and active Moon Guard community support; providing an enjoyable experience in context of the game where a player can flesh out their character's stories through immersive group-based roleplay, or enjoy a social environment whilst working on their personal PVE progression. Lore and Events Members are encouraged to learn about the expansive lore of the World of Warcraft - there is an expected level of being grammatically correct and lore-abiding by all IC members. FWTC members are often invited to participate in allied guild events as guests as a measure of goodwill; appropriate conduct and abiding by the group's rules is expected; lore-breakers and godmodding will not be tolerated, and violators will be disciplined at a time and place that will not affect the current group. * Sworn Employees have guild permission to create their own events on the guild calendar and are highly encouraged to write their own RPs and campaigns for members to RP. * FWTC members are highly encouraged to draw up their own d100 sheet to participate in Grand Alliance events and to add to their character's immersion. The template for this sheet can be found HERE. Expounded Anti-Harassment Measures As you interact with others, keep in mind that you are part of a Company and thus reflect that Company through your actions; setting up alliances with other members or guilds is encouraged by nature of the guild's purpose, but harassment (event disruption, hate speech, item abuse, unwanted attention of a sexual nature, forum harassment, ingame/other mediums or otherwise ICly or OOCly) will not be tolerated. Officers are expected to enforce and comply with this policy, or risk losing their Board Member status. Bakuzan and her Board Members work closely with the GMs and officers of Moon Guard guilds to carefully examine cases of harassment or abuse, and will act accordingly when such situations dictate; members and allies alike are encouraged to screenshot cases of harassment or abuse with context and have them ready to submit to appropriate parties as evidence for such claims. False claims or manipulating events in game to 'cry wolf' will not be tolerated and will result in immediate removal from the Company. Misc. * Casual reminder that FWTC is not an ERP guild; we do not provide prostitution or escort services. Members are not discouraged from ERP on their own time,but advertising their 'services' under the FWTC banner is strictly prohibited. There are many fine organizations on the server that can aid players with such needs; FWTC is not one. * Having the 'of the Four Winds' title ( earned from clearing Throne of the Four Winds on Heroic ) is not required, but encouraged, during guild events.Tabards are not enforced; we realize the black and gold lotus pattern can be incredibly hard to match up with certain transmogrifications. Attendance There is no set level of expected attendance to scheduled events; members will not be kicked for attendance or lack thereof. Secondary and tertiary characters are invited into the guild at an OOC (Out of Character) level; no one player may maintain the same rank across any characters in the guild (even Bakuzan's secondary character is at a below-officer rank) in the interest of keeping guild bank materials at a stable level.However, if a player is actively utilizing guild resources contributed by IC members (gold, mats deposited into the guild bank, taking advantage of member kindness through time or crafting, etc.) without repayment of some kind - not attending events, no IC interaction with other members, theft from the guild bank for personal profit or other extenuating circumstances - will be reprimanded by demotions and removals. Alliances No for-profit is going to get very far without trusted business partners and clientele. Bakuzan and her Board Members do their best to reach out to contacts of promising organizations to establish trade and supply routes for their chosen campaigns. Most of these contracts and transactions are smaller locally-owned businesses scattered throughout Stormwind and beyond, with the occasional single interested buyer on the city's streets; a handful, however, are with renowned guilds and groups involved in the Grand Alliance of Azeroth - taking the fight to the Iron/Fel Horde's doorstep. The Company is proud to be affiliated with the men and women of the Alliance, and do their best to ensure delivery of much-needed supplies to various battlefronts - along with the occasional competent sellsword filling in a vacant rank when applicable. =Structure= ---- Baku looks for the best of the best in her hiring and to represent the Company! Members are not required OOCly to have what they ICly choose to play; for instance, if OOCly you are a miner and engineer, but want to act as an alchemist (and can reasonably back it up through competent RP), this is acceptable. Artisans are members that craft and create through various professions. As a member of the Company, an Artisan can provide items for sale or trade, or use their talents in various campaigns and projects they're tasked with helping. Artisans can be contracted out to other groups for their chosen services. Enforcers are the brawlers of the Company; bodyguards or mercenaries, footmen and fighters, they serve as the backbone for the all-too-important trade routes. Business transactions can't take place when bandits or whatnot have stolen the cargo; it's the Enforcer's job to ensure this doesn't happen. All employees begin as New Hires, and move up with participation into Employees. With time and dedication, members move up into Sworn ranks. The most trustworthy of these can be hired on as Board Members to help run the Company alongside Bakuzan. =Recruitment= ---- The Company is always looking for competent, reliable business partners! (( If you'd like to apply, visit the website and fill out an app, or look for a member in-game. )) Category:Alliance Guilds